


Misunderstanding

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Qudditch, Sungjong is a chaser, Sungyeol is insecure, Woohyun tries to get involved, bi!!sungjong, for once it's not Daehyun's fault, griffindor vs slytherin is a big deal, not really biphobia, things get sorted out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Sungyeol isn't comfortable with all of Sungjong's ex's





	

Sungjong propped his broom against the wall and stood looking at his boyfriend, he knew that there was something going on, and the other had been being really weird with him. Sungyeol just looked at Sungjong and then took a deep breath before pretty much blurting out, "So you're bisexual?" all the words running into each other, Sungjong managed to hear him but it was still a little difficult to understand. Sungyeol repeated himself, slower this time, when Sungjong didn't answer. 

Sungjong looked at Sungyeol, "So this is about Jiae, really?" he shook his head a little while the Hufflepuff just looked at him. "You have to be kidding me, I dated her before and we're so over, so why are you all insecure about it? She is the past and I don't see how it's important." Sungyeol just shifted in the spot and didn't say anything, Sungjong sighed again. "I don't get all weird about the fact that I know you made out with Myungsoo once and I'm pretty sure he's straight so I don't know why he did that." Sungjong paused, "is it because of that, that you're being all weird?" He shook his head a little, "We were fine until you found out about Jiae, I just dated her over the summer it was nothing and I'd liked you for a while anyway but that's not the point, the point is you need to tell me what is going on because quite honestly Sungyeol I don't understand and I'm not playing around." Sungyeol didn't say anything and just adjusted his robes, Sungyeol shook his head, reaching to grab his broom that was leaning against the wall. "Look I'm not going to be late for practice because you're not going to talk to me. So either you start talking or I have to go to practice. Minho is going to kick my ass for being late and if you're just going to stand there not saying anything then it's really not worth my time." 

Sungjong shook his head and turned to walk off, carrying his broom. He stopped and turned around to look at Sungyeol who was just watching him. "And yes, I am bisexual. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest we break up." Sungjong said before turning back to keep walking, part of him hoping that Sungyeol would follow him and stop him - like in the movies and they'd kiss and it would all be perfect. But this wasn't a movie, and Sungyeol wasn't an actor. Sungyeol didn't move, and Sungjong had to go to practice. He was off his game when it came to the passes - and he missed the goal and there wasn't even a keeper. 

He was frustrated with himself, letting the whole situation with Sungyeol get in his head. He nearly punched his locker when the team were all getting changed together, he looked over at Daehyun who was smiling a little. "What's he done now?" Daehyun asked leaning back against his locker as Sungjong sighed, sitting next to the other Slytherin. "C'mon don't be shy, I know it's about that tall Hufflepuff in our care of magical creatures class, he's hot." Daehyun sighed a little, "You know you don't have to tell me Sungjong, but whatever it is, it's really weighing on you." 

"I think he doesn't trust me because I'm bisexual." Sungjong said, not looking at Daehyun, "Like everything was good and then he found out I dated Jiae for a bit, and it wasn't even serious and she really isn't my type and I don't understand why it's a huge deal for him." Sungjong couldn't stop talking once he'd started, "and I really like him, like I really want to be with him. I'm not messing with him - and if I wanted to date a woman I would, but I want him. I just don't think I can be in a relationship with him if he doesn't trust me. Especially if he doesn't trust me because I'm bisexual." Sungjong just shook his head, "not that I imagine this is your area of expertise as you and Youngjae have been together forever."

"You know, maybe he's just a little insecure." Daehyun sighed a little, "Youngjae gets insecure sometimes, it's a thing that happens to everyone Sungjong. It might not be a big deal in the end. Have you tried talking to him?" 

"This isn't like that. And I tried to talk to him. He just accused me of being bisexual and then went silent." He shook his head, stopping to talk when Minho stood on the bench and gave everyone the look that sort of told them all to be quiet. 

"This week we're playing Gryffindor." Minho said, "and they're going to be tough to beat this year, there haven't been many changes to the team and the team were excellent last year. But we're better. We've trained better, and we've not got a complete psychopath for a captain." Sungjong bit his lip - he thought Minho and Leo were cut from the same cloth when it came down to it. Both would do anything to win - and both were people you didn't want to cross. "So I'll see you at the game and don't be late." 

Sungjong was quick to get changed a leave, he didn't really feel like carrying on this conversation with Daehyun and if he was lucky he might be able to catch Sungyeol, he walked into the great hall and looked across at the Hufflepuff, who was just talking to his friends, as if nothing had happened. 

By the third day of being iced out Sungjong was beginning to get angry. He hadn't done anything wrong and if Sungyeol was going to break up with him over his sexuality then he should at least have the decency to inform him that they're over. And the last thing he needed was there to be a match and for Minho to be piling on the pressure. He knew he had to be on his A game, Leo was an amazing keeper but that didn't mean he was unbeatable. Although, towards the end of the game Sungjong went to take a shot and got blocked by Leo, the force of the collision forcing Sungjong off the broom. 

Sungjong woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by his teammates he gave them a little smile. "I'm fine, I don't know why you're all here." He took a breath and groaned a little, everywhere hurt. "Did we win?" 

"Yeah" Daehyun grinned, "not long after you and Leo collided Choa caught the snitch. I don't know if you remembered but what he did wasn't fair! and the teachers were sorta mad about it, but you know... Quidditch." Daehyun shrugged, "but we won so it's all ok." Sungjong sighed noticing he was only surrounded by green, not that he'd expected Sungyeol to care after being iced out for three days. The nurse was quick to shoo everyone out and Sungjong went back to sleep. 

Later that day he was sat in bed when Sungyeol came in. Sungjong didn't want to say anything but he was torn between being angry and happy. He smiled a little as Sungyeol sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I was really worried when you fell off the broom." He said quietly. 

"Right." Sungjong nodded, "I didn't fall Leo pushed me." He quickly added, as if that was what he was being difficult about. He ached and he didn't want to fight right now. He didn't want to fight with Sungyeol on a normal day. He looked at Sungyeol who was looking at the box of Bertie's Every Flavour beans. "Cassie dropped them off." He said leaning back in the bed. 

Sungyeol tensed but nodded. "Cassie." he repeated and Sungjong just looked at his boyfriend. "She's pretty." He moved to get up and Sungjong sighed, this was really going too far. 

"Cassie, Minho's girlfriend." Sungjong said quickly, "No I'm not fucking in love with her, no I don't fantasize about her. I'm bisexual not a fucking slut for everyone as you appear to think I am." Sungyeol just stood looking at the other. "Just go Sungyeol, just go." He moved to lie back down facing away from his boyfriend. "I think we should break up." he said not moving to look at the other. 

Sungjong was now the one not talking to Sungyeol, the irony was not lost on him. But when he felt someone grab his wrist a few days later he turned ready to tell Sungyeol to leave him alone, but he was surprised to see Woohyun - the Hufflepuff seeker. "Sungjong." he said and Sungjong pulled his wrist out of the others hand. "Sungyeol - he confronted Leo about that dirty move he pulled on you." 

"And?" He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear he dumped me." Sungjong lied, it was easier to say it was that way, he got to be as hurt as he was and no one told him it was his own fault. Woohyun raised a brow and shook his head. 

"That's not how he told it. But anyway Leo wasn't too happy with what he said ok, and he got blasted. For you. And I know you're whatever but he really cares about you, so maybe you should not go around making him look bad to your friends." Sungjong just looked at the other. 

He did go to find Sungyeol, the whole time he was on his way telling himself that he wasn't going to say anything. He found the other and eyed him, he'd clearly ended up worse out of him and Leo. "You know you're not my boyfriend so you didn't have to do that - and I can handle myself, it was just Quidditch." Sungjong realised that this wasn't the nicest way to start a conversation with the person he'd dumped despite still really wanting to be with - and his heart still hurt when he saw Sungyeol. 

"I get it, you're your own man or whatever." Sungyeol said before shaking his head, "Look can we talk?" 

"I don't want to talk." Sungjong said quietly, "It makes me feel bad." 

"Please, Sungjong." he said and the other relented and sat down - he wanted to hear what the other had to say really. "I'm sorry. About what happened, when I found out about you and Jiae and then when Cassie dropped off the sweets for you - I'm sorry about that too." He took a breath. "It's just, well, I really like you - and I don't know it makes me feel a little weird -" 

"That I'm bisexual?" Sungjong finished for the other. He sighed a little, "You know I can't change that, but Sungyeol, I only want you. I don't want anyone else." 

"You dumped me." 

"Sungyeol." he paused, "I..." 

"I want you back, Sungjong." He said moving to take Sungjong's hand, smiling when the other didn't pull his hand away. "I want to try again, I miss you, I really like you." 

"I'd like that too Sungyeol." he smiled giving the other a gentle kiss as if to seal the deal.


End file.
